whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Strategic Plan for Spain and Latin America
Link to discussion thread on enturbulation.org: http://forums.enturbulation.org/showthread.php?t=5800 "Preface" How to Share in * Please feel free to edit this wiki as you like * I suggest we both plan AND discuss on the same page in the beginning (as it's more comfortable) * Don't simply delete ideas of others, rather give your opinion (post larger comments in the enturbulation thread or on the discussion page) * Use the following "wiki code" to discuss in this thread: :~~~'': for a simple comment, adding more of ":" if you comment on an existing comment * Feel free to restructure, improve the wording, correct mistakes etc. * Please: ALWAYS use the summary field to indicate what you changed, it's much better then if others need to go and compare the site first with the history/versions function * here's a good site for learning how to edit wiki pages Planning We need to set goals and plans on how to achieve them. Immediate goals: * get Anons protesting * get bystanders informed * recruit new Anons * get some media informed * avoid bad effects We should stick to the most important things. Do you think we should add/delete any? In a next step we could subdevide any goal, specifying sub-goals or specific measures. For example, we need to make sure there is at least one anon who wants and is knowledgable enough about the topic to speak to the media, if we decide to call the media. :Chanon'': I must admit I don't have too much experience working in group like that. I hope it will work fine, without anyone getting annoyed by someone else. This won't happen if we keep in good communication... CoS Current Strategy: expansion of trust to get more money The CoS is in expansion plan. they are showing numbers and faces where they can. They need more credibility and be trusted. so they started pumping their fronts to milk moar money to get more money, they are atomizing their fronts and the links to hubbard and the CoS (look at the copyrights from the websites at the webarchive) since they need to build a lot of web content to lure the inocents, they are hiring anyone, like recruits they are doing pr cosmetic surgery to their fronts to avoid bad press from the recent leaks =hispanicSP Strategy: cut their funding with tandem exposes= :Cut their funding by alerting funders where all their money is really going to, and why it is bad :"The best ways to beat them is to do some research and dig up all their funding lines and links to the local COS office, then inform the local funders." :X. which CoS fronts are operative in Spain and Latinamerica? :X. Expose their front organisations with: :--legal cold hard facts and news about them, example - narconon victims :--their real connection with the CoS :--where all the money go, funding lines :answering "1." will give us the number of nodes to start with :I propose a tandem hunting strategy. :it has 4 parts: :1. battle maps :2. inicial move :3. tandem expose :4. final move :it works like this: :-the battle maps show the areas of effect for each goal and tandem run :-the inicial move is for general public awareness, so they can see what will be going on :-timeline of exposes, build a current story of events. Creates a talking point. Gossip. Black Pr. :-shoot it until it dies =Battle maps= *goal list *deadlines *maps of current state :the CoS atomizes it tentacles in the form of fronts :1. a map/ datasheet with the fronts on the countries poisoned, when apply :2. state of the campaign (goal outlined, layers) =Inicial move= *Create awareness in the general public about: :the existence of the CoS, as a dangerous and greedy cult. :the dangers that the CoS bring to them :the evidence in their texts and german intelligence reports showing their world domination plan(s) =Tandem moves= *tandem expose by goal list and deadline for each one :wtf is tandem? :briefly, tandem hunting is how the wolves and jaguars do it. :they _know_ what to do. they don´t talk about it. :I will need that each of us make a standalone strategy and learn how to read others actions. :how? the sum of actions must have a signature, so we can create a new move :the CoS is a rigid defense wall. :if we push harder at the rigid nodes, they will crack when compensating. :hunting in tandem is when all he parts involved know how to operate standallone, they don´t talk about it, just read the results and operate from there. *put here url news about tandem moves =Final Move= *bankrupcy of the crime syndicate corporation known as the CoS Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki